


Coming back for you

by SpaceDork



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vaguely mentioned characters, Wendigos are really bad when they kill your best friend, chris mourns a sequel, chris/josh - Freeform, dying together is very romantic, this is a sad mess, wendigo hannah is having none of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDork/pseuds/SpaceDork
Summary: Chris feels bad about leaving Josh in the mines with god knows what. So he goes back for him. The question now is will Chris be too late to help Josh





	Coming back for you

**Author's Note:**

> this story has big until dawn spoilers, dont read it if you dont want anything spoiled for you

Chrie couldn't sleep. He never could after what happened on the mountain. It had been a few months back, but the event was fresh in his mind like it was yesterday. Josh's prank, shooting himself with a blank, the wendigos that overran the lodge, but most of all the lodge going up in flames with everybody except Josh. It troubled him greatly and often caused him to wake up in a cold sweat. He planned this great scheme over the past week to get him back. He felt like it was his job to protect Josh and he failed, but he wouldn't fail again. He waited until morning, waiting for everybody to actually get out of bed. The discussion didn't go as he planned, especially not because of a certain girl that was once covered in a friends blood and terrified. "Guys.. we can't just leave Josh out there like he doesn't mean anything." He tried to persuade carefully, but it didn't work. "He hurt us all, Chris! He manipulated us, he tricked us, he made this entire thing a game!" She sounded like she was on the verge of shouting, Sam and Mike hurrying to his aid. "Going back for him isn't a good idea but if you need the help, we can come with you." "No. I've got to do this alone and I can't risk anybodies life but mine on this." And that's what he did. Armed with a shotgun, a lighter with some unknown spray, and a torch in case he needed it. Getting into the mines was harder than finding the mines when he found himself dropped into the dust, coughing and batting it away before continuing his voyage for Josh. He traversed his way through, carefully wading through the water, climbing on the platform before proceeding to find Josh in a jumbled hurry. The one thing he found was the one thing, the one probability that he didn't even want to consider being real. Joshua Washington was dead. He didn't know what to do, carefully getting onto his knees as he cradled the body close. They must not have had the time to hang Josh on a hook, but he also knew soon enough it would be himself as well. Until death came to him, he kept Josh close, brushing the brown hair that always caught his attention now matted and bloodied. When he heard the crawling, the scream, the confused clicks as it searched for movement before it caught the mark. Chris didn't mind. Sure, the death wasn't entirely painless for him, but it probably wasn't for Josh either. Neither of them would be going home tonight.


End file.
